The present invention generally relates to a safety and tracking system. More specifically, the invention is a safety and tracking system and related devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safety and tracking system that provides an agile antenna array that switches between a unidirectional monitoring antenna to a directional tracking antenna if a tag unit breaches a defined distance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safety and tracking system that controls power output in a tag unit to control the range of the unit for optimal operation at relative near and long distances.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safety and tracking system that has master control units that will not interfere with other tag units that have not been connected to the master control units where multiple people are using the system in the same area.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safety and tracking system where if a locator tag is out of the selected range the device will alarm and show the tag number of the locator device on the master control unit and the master control unit will advance to a search mode if desired, where the select button can be pressed and the master control unit will begin a search.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safety and tracking system that will alarm if the subject is being exposed to dangerously high or low temperatures, such as from a car, a beach or a stroller where a temperature sensor can be turned on or off.
What is really needed is a safety and tracking system that provides an agile antenna array that switches between a unidirectional monitoring antenna to a directional tracking antenna, where if a locator tag is out of the selected range the device will alarm and show the tag number of the locator device on the master control unit and the master control unit will advance to a search mode, or if desired, the select button can be pressed and the master control unit will begin a search if the subject tag alarms do to being exposed to dangerously high or low temperatures, such as from a car, a beach or a stroller, where tag's a temperature sensor can be turned on or off.